Daryl Dixon/Staffel 10
"Überschrittene Grenzen" Einige Monate nach dem Schneesturm bilden Daryl und die Koalition eine Miliz, um die verschiedenen Bewohner der Gemeinden auf künftige Herausforderungen vorzubereiten. Er hat auch Gebärdensprache gelernt, um besser mit Connie zu kommunizieren. Am Trainingstag beobachtet Daryl die Übung am Strand von Oceanside. Später loben Daryl und Michonne die Ergebnisse ihrer Trainingseinheit. Sie kommentieren auch, dass Rick die Tatsache geliebt hätte, dass die Kinder zum ersten Mal den Strand sehen. Eine Weile später hört Daryl zu, wie Aaron Gabriel in Alexandria vor der kürzlich entdeckten Flüsterer-Maske am Strand warnt. Als Michonne eine Gruppe anführt, um nach weiteren Anzeichen der Flüsterer zu suchen, beschließt Daryl zu bleiben und auf Carols Rückkehr zu warten. Daryl geht am Strand entlang und winkt Connie und Kelly zu, nachdem Hund zu ihnen gerannt ist. Während er auf einem Dock wartet, erzählt Ezekiel von seiner Zeit im Zoo und verrät, dass er damals Angst vor Vögeln hatte. Connie kommt und liefert Hund an Daryl. Er kommuniziert mit ihr in Gebärdensprache und sie sagt ihm, dass er mit einem südlichen Akzent spricht. Plötzlich kommt Carol auf einem Boot an. Sie grüßt unbeholfen Ezekiel und geht schnell weiter, um mit Daryl zu sprechen, der sie in eine Umarmung hebt. Während sie im Lager herumlaufen, erzählt Carol Daryl von ihren Reisen. Er denkt, sie sucht Alpha, aber Carol behauptet, glücklich zu sein, dass die Vergangenheit hinter ihnen liegt. Daryl informiert sie dann über die Maske, die sie gefunden haben und fragt, ob sie ihnen beim Schauen helfen möchte, aber sie lehnt ab und teilt ihm mit, dass sie nur vorübergehend hier ist. Daryl fährt die beiden dann mit seinem Motorrad davon. Im Wald versuchen Daryl und Carol, im Wald ein Reh zu jagen. Sie folgen ihm, während er in eine der Grenzen überquert. Daryl hindert Carol daran, den verletzten Hirsch zu erschießen, während ihn Beißer verschlingen. Daryl meint, dass es über eine Grenze geht und sie sollten es nicht weiterverfolgen. Carol erinnert ihn wütend daran, dass sie der Grenze nie zugestimmt haben. Danach entschuldigt sich Daryl und die beiden umarmen sich. Er gibt zu, dass er nicht will, dass sie wieder auf einem Boot abreist und sie seine beste Freundin nennt. Carol scherzt und schlägt vor, Freundschaftsbänder herzustellen. Sie schlägt dann vor, dass sie zusammen davonlaufen. Plötzlich ertönt eine Explosion am Himmel. In dieser Nacht beschließen Daryl und die anderen, Alphas Grenze zu überschreiten, um das Feuer zu löschen und zu vermeiden, dass es am Ozean niederbrennt. Sie entdecken die Überreste des Satelliten und beginnen, das Feuer zu bekämpfen. Einige verwenden Wasser, während andere ein Mittel ausheben, um die Ausbreitung des Feuers bis zum Morgen zu verhindern. Der Gruppe geht das Wasser aus, als sich eine Herde Beißer der Gruppe nähert. Mit dem Rücken zum Feuer bereitet sich die Gruppe auf einen Kampf vor. Daryl und die Gruppe nehmen ihre Formationen an und fangen an, die Herde abzuwehren. Während sie die Beißer immer wieder töten, wirft Daryl eine Axt, um einen Baum zu fällen und ihn auf einige Untoten fallen zu lassen. Später wird das Feuer gelöscht und alle erholen sich. Er und Carol gehen zu der Klippe, wo Alpha ihm die Herde der Flüsterer zeigte. Carol möchte morgen immer noch weglaufen, aber Daryl möchte, dass sie bleibt und geht zurück zum Lager. "Wir sind das Ende der Welt" Frances erinnert sich in einer Rückblende an Daryl, als er Alpha fragte, warum sie ein Baby mitbringt. "Geister" Daryl und der Rest der Bewohner von Alexandria sehen sich in den nächsten 49 Stunden einer Welle von Beißer gegenüber, die auf die Tore der Gemeinde strömen. Nachdem die Gemeinde den anstrengenden Kampf überstanden hat, stellt sie fest, dass sich eine neue Herde von Untoten aus verschiedenen Richtungen nähert. Am Morgen hilft Daryl, die Gemeinschaft von den Leichen zu säubern, während Eugene warnt, dass es eine Stunde dauern wird, bis die nächste Welle einsetzt. Michonne ist müde und Daryl spürt ihre Frustration. Plötzlich kommt Gamma am Tor an und fordert sie auf, zur Nordgrenze zu gehen, ihre Waffen abzulegen und auf Alpha zu warten. Michonne bittet sie, ihre Beißer abzusagen, aber sie schwört, dass sie nicht ihnen gehören. Später an diesem Tag bei einer Sitzung des Notfallrates bekräftigt Daryl, dass er Zehntausende von Untoten in Alphas Herde gesehen hat. Anstatt sich zu revanchieren, sagt Michonne, werden sie und eine kleine Gruppe sich an der Grenze mit Alpha treffen, um die Sache zu klären. In dieser Nacht kommen Daryl, Michonne, Carol und einige andere an der Grenze an und legen ihre Waffen nieder. Alpha kommt mit einigen Flüsterer und erinnert sie daran, sich von ihrem Land fernzuhalten. Michonne erklärt, dass das Feuer Oceanside ausgelöscht hätte und sie nur ein Mal gekreuzt hätten, aber Alpha erinnert sie an zwei andere Male, als sie es betraten. Alpha erklärt, dass es kein Blutvergießen geben wird und kündigt stattdessen an, dass sie zur Bestrafung die Grenze nach oben schiebt. Carol sagt, sie müssen nicht auf ihren Bullshit hören. Daryl versucht, sie zum Gehen zu bewegen, aber Alpha sagt nichts, bis Carol die Augen auf die Füße senkt. Alpha sagt Carol, sie solle sie fürchten, aber Carol sagt, sie fühle überhaupt nichts. Alpha erinnert sie daran, wie Henry sie gefürchtet hat, bevor sie ihn enthauptet hat, und Carol dazu veranlasst hat, ihre Waffe herauszuziehen und zu schießen. Daryl schafft es, ihren Arm zu schlagen, sodass sie verfehlt, als die Flüsterer ihre Waffen ziehen. Michonne entschuldigt sich bei Alpha für Carols Verhalten und Alpha sagt, sie verzeiht ihre "Mutter zu Mutter". Zurück in ihrem Lager sagt Carol zu Michonne: "Bitch muss sterben." Daryl erzählt Michonne, dass sie seit dem Boot nicht mehr dieselbe war. Plötzlich hören Daryl und die anderen Carol schießen und sie behauptet, sie habe einige Flüsterer in der Nähe entdeckt. Nachdem sie den Wald abgesucht hat, schlägt Michonne Carol vor, dass die Pillen, die sie nimmt, sie betreffen, aber Carol wischt sie ab. Die Gruppe kommt dann zu einer verlassenen Schule, um sich auszuruhen. Carol beschließt, Wache zu halten, während alle schlafen. Sobald ihre Schicht endet, findet Daryl sie und sie behauptet, dass es ihr gut geht. Carol besteht darauf, dass dies nicht die Geschichte seines Trucker-Vaters ist, aber ein verwirrter Daryl sagt, er habe ihr nie etwas erzählt. Daryl meldet sich freiwillig zu ihrer Schicht, aber Carol sagt, sie wolle noch eine Stunde wachen. Eine Weile später hören Daryl und die anderen Carols Hilferufe und betreten die Turnhalle. Sie steht auf mehreren Beißer, die sie getötet hat. Er und die anderen beschließen, nach Alexandria zurückzukehren, damit Carol auf der Krankenstation behandelt werden und sich richtig ausruhen kann. Nachdem Siddiq und Dante Daryl und Michonne Carol informiert haben, dass es ihr gut geht, bringen sie sie nach Hause, damit sie schlafen kann. Am nächsten Morgen fragt Carol Daryl, ob er ihr von den Flüsterers glaube, und er sagt, dass er es tut. "Masken" Daryl gesellt sich zu Michonne und ihren Kindern, während sie gemeinsam essen und lachen. Dann bringt er ein Tablett mit Essen in Carols Zimmer, lässt es aber draußen, wenn sie nicht antwortet. Am nächsten Morgen ist Daryl verantwortlich für R.J. als Michonne einen Konvoi nach Hilltop führt. Auf der Suche nach Lydia findet er sie im Gespräch mit Negan und befiehlt ihr zu gehen. "Sie versucht nur, sich anzupassen", sagt Negan. Daryl sagt ihm, dass das nicht passieren wird, wenn er in ihrer Nähe ist. Er holt Lydia ein, um sie dafür zu beschimpfen, dass sie mit ihm gesprochen hat, als sie eine "Silence the Whispers" -Nachricht an ihrer Haustür bemerken. Später an diesem Tag spricht Daryl mit Lydia und fordert sie auf, Dinge wie das Ausnehmen von Tieren vor den Bewohnern zu unterlassen. Sie verteidigt sich und stürmt heraus, was Daryl dafür verantwortlich macht, dass er einen Teenager nicht versteht. In dieser Nacht kommt Daryl Lydia zu Hilfe, nachdem sie angegriffen wurde. Als die Bewohner feststellen, dass Margo tot ist, hockt Daryl sich hin, um Lydia zu umarmen, und befiehlt Negan, trotz Lydias Protesten, dass er nichts falsch gemacht habe, in seine Zelle zurückzukehren. Er hat dann Lydia auf die Krankenstation gebracht, um behandelt und verbunden zu werden. Als Daryl nach Lydia sieht, sagt er ihr, dass es ihm leid tut, was passiert ist, und sie behauptet, dass ihr Vater sie beschützt hätte. Daryl umarmt sie und sie sagt ihm, dass Negan sie gerettet hat. Eine Weile später besucht Daryl Negan in dieser Zelle, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Er sagt, die Leute von Negan wollen ihn tot sehen, aber Negan behauptet, es sei ein Unfall gewesen und Margo sei sowieso ein Arschloch, weil sie ein Kind geschlagen habe. Daryl fragt, warum er Lydia und Negan geholfen hat und sagt, er glaube an ihre Lebensweise. Daryl verspricht, dass er die Chance bekommt, seine Seite zu sagen und geht. Er trifft Carol außerhalb seines Hauses in einem besseren Zustand. Sie fragt, was er mit Negan machen werde. "Ich glaube ihr", sagt er. Carol erinnert ihn daran, dass der wahre Feind immer noch da draußen ist und sagt, dass sie nach New Mexico hätten gehen sollen. Daryl strahlt Michonne später in dieser Nacht aus, um sie über die Situation zu informieren. Michonne fragt, ob sie nach Hause kommen soll, aber Daryl fordert sie auf, so lange zu bleiben, wie Hilltop sie braucht. Michonne sagt ihm, dass Lydia ungeachtet des Ergebnisses beschützt werden muss, weil sie glaubt, dass Alpha bei ihnen härter sein wird, wenn Lydia weg ist, und erinnert daran, dass Alpha Daryl als Beschützerin für Lydia ausgewählt hat. Sie bittet Daryl auch, ihr Stellvertreter bei der Abstimmung des Rates über Negan zu sein. Daryl meldet sich beim Rat und sagt, dass er Lydia glaubt, was die Abstimmung bindet. Gabriel kündigt an, dass er sich die Nacht nehmen wird, um seine Entscheidung bis morgen zu treffen. Am nächsten Morgen wird Daryl von Gabriel darüber informiert, dass Negan geflohen ist. Dann stürzt er über den Keller, um herauszufinden, dass Lydia sich eingesperrt hat. Daryl sagt ihr, dass sie das Haus in dieser Nacht nicht verlassen hat. Lydia bleibt jedoch lieber in der Zelle, weil sie sich sicherer fühlt und klagt, dass sie nicht so sein kann wie er. Daryl geht traurig und beginnt, die Graffiti von den Wänden der Gemeinde abzuwaschen. "Diebstahl und Lügen" Daryl und Siddiq reisen nach Hilltop, um nach Negan zu suchen und die Community zu überprüfen. Nachdem sie Ezekiel informiert hatten, dass sie kein Glück hatten, Negan zu finden, fragt sich Daryl, ob er nach Carol fragen wird, aber Ezekiel lehnt ab und geht. Er bemerkt dann, als Connie von der Hilltop-Jagdgruppe informiert wird, dass Kelly sich entschieden hat, im Wald zu bleiben. Später am Tag suchen Daryl und Connie im Wald nach Kelly. Während Connie sich immer mehr Sorgen um ihre Schwester macht, erzählt Daryl ihr, wie er Merle während einer Angeltour vor dem Ertrinken bewahrt hat, aber dafür bestraft wurde, dass er das Bier nicht vom See geholt hat. Sie lachen über die Geschichte und halten sich an den Händen. Plötzlich findet Hund die Überreste eines Ebers. Sie hören ein Geräusch hinter sich und finden Magna. Einige Zeit später findet die Gruppe eine erschöpfte Kelly unter einem Baum. Als sie ihr Wasser geben, besteht Kelly darauf, dass sie Daryl und Connie von den Vorräten erzählen, die sie mitgenommen haben. Daryl ist sauer, dass sie die Vorräte verstecken, und Connie schlägt vor, sie lügen und sagen, sie hätten sie im Wald gefunden. Als die Gruppe später in Hilltop ankommt, sieht Daryl Magna enttäuscht an. In dieser Nacht bereitet Daryl sein Fahrrad vor, um mit Siddiq nach Alexandria zurückzukehren, als Connie ankommt, um sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass sie ihn in Kellys und Magnas Lüge verwickelt hat. Er behauptet zu verstehen, weil sie ihre Familie sind. Sie sagt, sie betrachtet ihn auch als Familie. Daryl lächelt, bevor er auf sein Fahrrad steigt. "Neue Verbindungen" Daryl ist draußen mit Hund auf der Veranda und raucht eine Zigarette. Er sieht Carol gehen und holt sie ein und fragt, wohin sie geht. Carol behauptet, sie wolle noch einmal nach Negan suchen, und Daryl bietet an, mitzumachen. Sie akzeptiert widerwillig. Während der Reise diskutieren die beiden über die Möglichkeit, dass Negan die Grenze überquert und sich den Flüsterers anschließt. Carol bleibt vor einer Lichtung in der Nähe der Flüsterer-Grenze stehen und holt ein Fernglas heraus. Als Daryl sie aus dem wahren Grund unter Druck setzt, verrät Carol, dass sie Alphas Horde finden und zerstören will. Carol erzählt Daryl, dass sie die Bewegungen der Beißer entlang der Grenze verfolgt und dass sie alle in der Gegend ankommen, in der sie sich gerade befinden. Sie möchte die Lichtung für Flüsterer-Aktivitäten beobachten und sehen, wohin sie die Beißer bringen. Daryl warnt davor, dass sie ihnen nicht folgen können, ohne einen Krieg zu beginnen, aber Carol behauptet, dass sie sie nur beobachten und dem Stadtrat von Alexandria Bericht erstatten werden, bevor sie etwas unternehmen. Daryl fragt dann, warum sie ihn früher wegen ihrer Mission angelogen hat. Carol sagt ihm, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er sich um sie Sorgen macht, nachdem sie eine Waffe auf Alpha gezogen hat, und entschuldigt sich. Sie fragt Daryl, ob er hier bleiben wird, und er bestätigt, dass sie ihn zur Verfolgung brauchen wird. Später am Tag verstreichen Daryl und Carol, indem sie Eicheln auf eine Dose werfen. Daryl trifft es, aber Carol sagt, er muss es umwerfen. Carol findet eine Eichel mit Doppelkappe und gibt sie Daryl, um ihm zu sagen, dass es viel Glück ist und er sein Ziel verbessern könnte. Er steckt seine Westentasche ein. Carol fragt dann, wie es auf Hilltop war. Daryl sagt, dass Ezekiel sein Bestes gibt. Als Carol ihn fragt, wie es Connie geht, sagt Daryl ihr, dass zwischen ihnen überhaupt nichts los ist. Carol fragt ihn warum nicht und sagt ihm, dass er sich nicht für immer mit seinem Hund verstecken kann, aber er antwortet nicht. Die beiden teilen sich eine Mahlzeit, bevor sie eine Gruppe von Beißern entdecken, die sich im Kreis bewegen. Sie kommen schnell zu dem Schluss, dass sich unter ihnen ein Flüsterer befindet. Daryl und Carol beobachten immer noch die wachsende Flüsterer-Herde. Carol weist darauf hin, dass es schwieriger sein wird, sie nachts aufzuspüren. Daryl schließt daraus, dass sie die Grenze überqueren will und bestätigt, ob es das ist, was nötig ist, um die Horde zu zerstören. Daryl fragt, ob sie sicher ist, dass sie nicht noch einmal auf Alpha schießen möchte, aber Carol sagt, die Horde sei ihr Schuss. Sie fragt, ob er es sich anders überlegt, aber er bestreitet dies und teilt ihr mit, dass sie während der Mission klug sein müssen, da sie alle gefährden werden, wenn sie es versauen. Als Carol sich entschuldigt, auf die Toilette zu gehen, durchsucht Daryl ihre Tasche, findet aber nichts Besonderes. Bei seiner Rückkehr fragt Carol, ob er gefunden habe, wonach er gesucht habe. Daryl fragt, ob sie wie beim letzten Mal eine Waffe mitgebracht hat, aber sie bestreitet dies. Dann machen sie sich auf den Weg, um die Herde aufzuspüren. Bevor Daryl die Grenze überquert, fordert er Carol auf, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen oder Beißer zu töten, da die Flüsterers wissen, dass sie dort waren, wenn sie es tun. Er sagt ihr auch, dass sie, wenn etwas schief geht, sofort zurückkehren werden, dem sie zustimmt. In dieser Nacht beobachten sie die Flüsterer-Herde von einem Gebüsch aus. Daryl weist Carol an, sich zurückzuziehen, aber sie ignoriert ihn. Sie betritt dann versehentlich einen Ast, der die Beißer und den Flüsterer alarmiert, die sie auf ihren Standort aufmerksam machen. Daryl gerät in einen Kampf mit einem Beißer, schafft es jedoch, seinen Hals zu reißen. Dann entweicht er es und schmiert seine Eingeweide über sich, um sich vom Rest der Herde zu tarnen. Daryl trifft sich später mit Carol und entdeckt, dass sie eine Flüsterer-Geisel genommen hat. Carol behauptet, dass sie keine Wahl hatte, als der Flüsterer sie entdeckte, und schlägt vor, ihn zu verhören. Daryl wird skeptisch gegenüber Carols Absichten und fragt, ob sie dies geplant habe, doch Carol bestreitet die Anschuldigung. Als sie den Flüsterer hochzieht, bemerkt Daryl, dass seine Hände zusammengebunden sind und fragt sich, wo Carol die Krawatten her hat, da sie nicht in ihrer Tasche waren. Carol behauptet, dass Daryl sie vermisst haben muss. Sie verlassen dann in Richtung Alexandria. "Mach die Augen auf" Daryl und Carol bringen den gefangenen Flüsterer in die Zelle, um ihn einzusperren. Er weist Lydia an, auszusteigen, während Carol den Gefangenen hinein begleitet. Draußen beobachtet Daryl, wie Carol Lydia nach dem Gefangenen fragt und Gabriel anordnet, dass die Wunden des Flüsterers zuerst behandelt werden und dass sie während des Verhörs anwesend sein müssen. Bei der Ankunft in diesem Haus legt Daryl die zusammengewachsene Eichel ab und zieht sein Hemd aus. Dann kuschelt er mit seinem Hund auf der Couch. Eine Weile später ist Daryl während des Verhörs des Flüsterers anwesend und beobachtet, wie er Essen auf Carols Gesicht spuckt und dann von ihr nach einer diskriminierenden Bemerkung geschlagen wird. "Ihr seid alle schwach", antwortet er ihnen. Daryl holt ein Messer hervor und droht ihm Finger, Ohren und Zähne abzuschneiden. Der Flüsterer sagt, sie lügen sich selbst an und er würde Alpha nicht verraten, weil sie ihre Leute so sehr liebt, dass sie ihre eigene Tochter geopfert hat. Die Gruppe ist von dieser Enthüllung überrascht. Carol sprintet aus der Zelle und Daryl erwischt sie und bittet sie, Lydia nicht mit einzubeziehen, weil sie tief genug ist. "Dies ist der einzige Weg und du weißt es", antwortet sie. Später am selben Tag kommt Daryl zusammen mit den anderen in die Zelle, um dem Flüsterer zu helfen, der plötzlich Krämpfe auslöst. Wenn Dante ihn festhält, spuckt er Blut auf seine Schulter, bevor er an dem Gift stirbt. Carol und Lydia betreten den Raum, aber Daryl versucht den Blick abzuschirmen und lässt sie gehen. Dann sieht er verdächtig aus, als Siddiq Dante beschuldigt, ihn mit Schierling-Pflanzen behandelt zu haben, obwohl er behauptet, unschuldig zu sein und ihn beschuldigt, sie eingepackt zu haben. Kurz darauf hindert Daryl den Flüsterer daran, sich wiederzubeleben, und Gabriel bietet an, ihm zu helfen, den Körper zu verstecken. "Nichts ist wie zuvor" Daryl ist bei Dantes Verhör auf der Krankenstation anwesend, nachdem seine Identität als Flüsterer-Spion entlarvt wurde. Er schlägt Dante mehrmals als Vergeltung dafür, dass er Siddiq getötet und in der vergangenen Nacht versucht hat, Rosita zu töten. Als Dante sein Motiv für die Infiltration der Gemeinschaft bekennt und sich darauf freut, dass sie darüber streiten, was sie mit ihm tun sollen, wie sie es mit Negan getan haben, sieht Daryl ihn verärgert an. Kurz darauf informieren er und Carol Aaron über die jüngsten Ereignisse. Als Aaron ihnen mitteilt, dass er mit einem Flüsterer gesprochen hat und sie ihm den Ort von Alphas Horde als Gegenleistung für den Besuch ihres Neffen Adam mitgeteilt hat, befiehlt Daryl ihm, eine Gruppe von Hilltop herbeizurufen, um ihnen bei der Mission zu helfen, bevor er Carol vorschlägt bleibe. Als er sie daran erinnert, dass Lydia immer noch vermisst wird, sagt Carol, dass sie ihm helfen kann, sie später zu suchen, obwohl sie nicht gefunden werden will. Später an diesem Tag nimmt Daryl an der Trauerfeier für Siddiq teil und hört sich Gabriels religiöse Äußerungen an. Er zahlt stillschweigend seinen Respekt und trägt dann R.J. weg von der Zeremonie. Daryl geht dann zusammen mit Carol und Aaron in den Wald, um sich mit der Gruppe von Hilltop zu treffen. Er grüßt Connie und dankt ihr für ihre Hilfe. In dieser Nacht hindert Daryl Carol daran, auf eine Bärenfalle zu treten. Er bestraft sie, weil sie rücksichtslos gehandelt haben und sagt, dass sie Alpha nicht auch ihre Zukunft bestimmen lassen können. Sie umarmen sich und überqueren dann die Grenze. Am nächsten Tag kommt die Gruppe auf einer Lichtung am Ort der Horde an und stellt fest, dass sie leer ist. Daryl sagt Aaron, es sei Zeitverschwendung gewesen, und jetzt werden sie nach Lydia suchen. Als Carol Alpha in ein dunkles Gebäude jagt, folgen Daryl und die anderen ihr ins Haus. Die Gruppe fällt dann unter einer Höhle in eine Falle, in der sie sich von einem Großteil der Horde umgeben befindet.Kategorie:Daryl Dixon